The Beginning
by Lady Tifa
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Group meet up with the Gundam Boys at the mall? I added TWO MORE CHAPTERS YAY finally!!!
1.

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Me Tarzan. You Jane. You no sue. Me broke. You get nothing.  
  
Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei sat on the patio, watching Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, play basketball. " This is the most boring day there ever could be in the history of time." Said Wufei sleepily.   
"Yea" said Heero, polishing his gun.  
" I swear, Heero you've polished that thing twenty times today already!" said Duo as the basketball team ran over because they were getting bored.  
"Well, I'm bored." Heero snapped.  
" Aren't we all?" asked Quatre sarcastically.   
" Let's go do something, than." Said Trowa.  
" That sounds good!" Said Duo excitingly  
  
So after they all changed they decided to go for a walk. As they were walking around in the mall Duo spotted a store called Anime Heaven.  
" Hey, guys lets go in there, I'll bet they have some pretty cool Gundam stuff in there!"  
" Okay Duo we will go in there." Said the rest of the group simultaneously, they would do any thing to get Duo to calm down. So they followed, the already at the store entrance, Duo. Quatre was the first to reach him. " Wow look at this place, its huge." said Quatre as he looked around the store.  
" I've heard lots of famous people come here to look at their merchandise." Replied Duo   
" I guess you mean Anime Characters, right." Asked Quatre   
" Yea." Said Duo as he stared at a group of teenage girls playing around in the store with a bunch of toys.  
" What the heck are they doing!?!" asked Trowa as the other guys came up behind him.  
  
~~0~~  
"Die, Relena!!!!" yelled Lita. The sailor group was in the mall playing with the Gundam Wing toys. They were seated on the floor in a store called Anime Heaven. Lita had the Heero doll and was making it point a small plastic gun at a little Relena doll. "Bang, bang, bang !!" she shouted as she let the Relena doll fall to the ground.  
" Lita, not so loud ' said Amy as she sat there on the floor holding the Wufei doll.  
"I can't believe that you like that guy." Said Raye trying to find a gun so that she can make the Duo doll shoot the Hilde doll.  
" He really isn't that bad." Said Amy quietly as she looked at the doll.  
" Whatever." Said Mina as she made the Trowa doll do Karate chops on Catharine.   
" Guys, she can like whoever she wants to." Said Serena who was playing with the Quatre doll.   
" She has a point." Said Luna, their talking cat.  
~~0~~  
"Man, those girls sure look like they are having fun." Said Wufei.  
" Wanna go see what they are doing?" Asked Duo  
" Who wants to see what a bunch of girls are doing." Said Wufei dryly   
" We do!" said everyone but Heero and Wufei. So they started to walk over but as they got closer they heard,  
" Serena, Serena!" They all looked back as a little pink haired girl ran in the store. As she was running she ran into Trowa's leg.  
" Sorry, Mister." Said the little girl. As the GW boys looked at her they noticed that she was crying.  
"That's ok." Said Trowa "are you alright?"  
The little girl looked at him "I'm fine I just need to find my ....... sister." She said this with a scared tone in her voice.  
"Do you need us to help you find her?" Asked Quatre as he bent down to her level.  
" O-ok" She said softly  
"What's your name?" asked Wufei  
" Oh, my name is Rini." She replied   
" Okay, Rini, let's go find your sister." Said Duo, trying to cheer her up. Quatre held out his hand and Rini held on to it.  
As they were walking down the isles they had to pry Duo away from the toys. As they came to the group of girls playing with the toys Rini looked up. "There she is!"  
" Rini, what's wrong?" said Serena, as Rini ran into Serena's arms.  
" Hotaru is gone."   
"What do you mean, Hotaru is gone?" Said Amy, as she put the Wufei doll down and went over to where Serena and Rini were.  
" She's gone I can't find her."  
" Rini, what store were you in last." Asked Raye  
" We were in the video game store."  
" Okay,"  
" Who are they?" asked Lita looking over in the G-boys direction  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Said Rini as she got up and ran towards them.   
Duo and Quatre were playing with the Sailor Moon toys when Rini came back.  
" What are you guys doing?" said Rini laughing, because they were talking in high-pitched voices. " Anyway, thanks guys."  
"Your welcome Rini." Said Quatre and Duo as they put away the toys.  
" I want you to meet my sister, and her friends, okay! I'll be right back."  
Rini ran back to her friends "What are you guys doing?"  
"We need to go find Hotaru." Said Mina.  
" Oh, okay, but I need to go do something first."  
"RINI, COME BACK HERE NOW!!" They all yelled   
"Guys come with me, please." Said Rini really sweetly  
" Why?" asked Heero.  
" Just come on." said Rini as she grabbed Heero's hand. The others followed Rini as she dragged Heero along with her.  
" We can go now Serena." Said Rini. All the Sailor group was giving Rini funny looks as she dragged Heero along with her.  
" Rini, who is this. " asked Serena   
" No time for questions, we need to find Hotaru." As Rini said this all the sailors gave each other nervous looks and the G-boys were laughing their heads off at the look on Heero's face.  
" Rini, if I follow you will you let me go?" asked Heero as the walked towards the store where Hotaru was.  
" Okay." Said Rini as she let go of his hand. Serena and her group still had no idea what was going on with Rini.   
"Rini!" said Serena as she caught up to her.  
" What Serena." Said Rini   
" Who are these guys?"   
"Don't know, they look familiar though." Said Rini  
" Do you even know their names?" asked Serena   
" No, but their cute " Rini replied  
" Rini, you are to young for them, plus you think every guy is cute and then you get mad because they don't like you."  
" SHUT UP, SERENA!!!" Rini shouted.  
" Rini, don't yell, your boyfriends are going to think that you are psychopathic. Uh-oh!" Serena gasped when she figured out what she had just said.  
" Don't do it Rini!!" yelled the other scouts, who were now running up to where Serena and Rini were fighting. Rini did it anyway   
" I AM NOT PSYCOPATHIC....."  
" No, Rini, don't." said Lita as she put her hand on Rini's mouth. Rini, who wanted to say that she was not psychopathic and that Quatre was, struggled to get out of Lita's grasp. Serena was now at the back of the group, thinking to herself how could she have been so stupid. Rini knew it always made her mad when she said that, so she finally got out of Lita's grasp. As she looked around for Serena she suddenly noticed who those guys were. She ran up to Heero.  
" Is your name Heero?" Heero looked at her strangely.  
" Yes it is, why?"  
" Do the names Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, or Lita sound familiar to you?"  
" Yes, they are the names of the Sail-, wait a second, are you trying to tell me that you guys are the Sailor Scouts?"   
" Do you and Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have gundams?"   
" Yes, and are you guys the Sailor Scouts?"  
" Yes." Rini replied with a snicker. Then she walked and whispered in Serena's ear. When Rini was done Serena looked happier.  
When they got to the Video Game Store they found Hotaru with Amara, Michelle, and Trista.  
"Rini, I'm sorry to scare you I saw the others and went to talk to them and when I came back to get you, you were gone."  
"That's okay Hotaru, I'm just glad your okay." Replied Rini, hugging Hotaru.  
Hello, Serena" Said Michelle smiling " it's nice to see you!"  
"Hi, Michelle, hi, Amara, hi, Trista."  
"Rini, come here." Said Heero in a very annoyed tone. When he said this everyone looked at him including the other Gundam Boys.  
" What?"  
"Come here." Said Heero in a more annoyed tone.  
" Fine!!!"Said Rini. As she went over to were Heero stood, Duo and Quatre decided to go talk to the other girls. Serena and Raye were the first girls they saw and they were standing by themselves, talking to each other. As they approached Serena and Raye looked up and smiled.  
" Hi, I'm Serena."  
" I'm Raye." Raye and Serena both smiled and asked at the same time.  
" What are your names?"  
"I'm Quatre."  
" I'm Duo, you guys look really familiar."  
Raye and Serena gave each other confused looks.  
" You guys look familiar too." Serena said, trying to think of where she saw them before. Just than they heard Amara yell.  
" Serena, Sailor Scouts, we need you!!"  
" Coming!!" they all yelled back. All the girls ran to another part of the store.  
" Should we follow them?" Asked Duo with a confused look on his face.  
" Okay!" Quatre replied   
" I don't want to." Complained Wufei  
" Well, we do, so there." Said Duo as him and the other guys ran off.  
" Fine." Said Wufei and he followed.  
When they got there they saw the girls and a really big ugly monster.  
" What the heck is that?" Said Quatre  
  
  



	2. Confused Scouts????

" I…

" I…. .don't ……….know." replied Duo

" Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

" Jupiter Star Power!"

" Venus Star Power!"

" Neptune Planet Power!"

" Uranus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

The boys watched as the girls transformed in to the Sailor Scouts .

"Moon Crisis Power!" In a flash, there stood Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. The G-Boys just stared as Sailor Mars took her first shot at the monster.

" Mars Flame Sniper!"

" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

" Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" 

" Uranus World Shaking!"

" Neptune Deep Submerge!"

" Pluto Deadly Scream!" All the Sailors launched their attacks the monster was not in a good situation.

" Sailor Moon, now!"

" Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Hearts flew out of Sailor Moon's scepter and hit the monster. The monster cringed and disappeared.

" Wow, I knew they looked familiar!!!" Said Duo and Quatre as they ran over to the girls. 

" Good job girls." Said Luna. " YEEEEOOOOOLLLLLLWWWW!!!!!!" Luna yelled as Duo stepped on her tail.

" Sorry, Luna." Said Duo as he bent down to pet her.

" How does he know my name?"Luna asked Serena 

" Don't know." Serena paused then she cried, "Wait a second!" and than she ran off, Amy followed.

" Serena where are you going?"

"Follow me!" said Serena. Serena turned into Anime Heaven.

" Serena what are you doing, we were just in this store." Serena went into the Gundam Wing isle and picked up the dolls they were playing with earlier. She took them to the checkout counter. 

" Amy, come here a minute, please."

"Coming Serena."

" Hold this for just a second." She handed Amy the bag as she put her credit card back in her wallet. " Thanks, come on."Her and Amy ran out of the store.

When Serena and Amy got back to the video game store the girls had transformed back and were talking with the boys (they still had not figured out who they were yet).

"Girls come here." Yelled Serena 

"Coming" they all yelled back.

"Those guys are really nice, but I can't figure out who they are." said Lita, as she searched her brain for where she saw them.

"Don't worry Lita, I have figured out who they are." Said Serena as she pulled the toys from the bag. "Here Lita." Serena gave Lita the Heero doll.

"What is this for?" asked Lita, with a confused look on her face.

"You'll see." Serena replied she handed Mina, Amy, and Raye their dolls and she took out the Quatre doll.

"Now who do these dolls look like?" Mina was the first to figure out.


	3. Fun

"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIVIE IT!!!!!" Mina yelled as she flung her arms around Trowa's neck.  
"WHAT THE!!!" yelled Trowa in surprise. Heero snickered. "Shut up Heero!" Trowa yelled as he tried to pull Mina off.  
" Heero? HEERO!!!" Lita yelled and she to ran and flung her arms around Heero's neck.  
"HA HA!" Trowa mocked. Just then Raye's eyes got really big.  
"DUO!!!" She yelled, as soon as she said that Duo perked up. Duo flung his arms open; But Raye already had her arms around his neck.  
"Okay." Said Duo, looking confused. Amy's Eyes were very happy looking and she had this huge grin on her face. (A.N. this next thing that Amy does is like she's supposed to act but I had to do it)   
"WUFEI!!!" Amy ran up to Wufei and flung her arms around his neck. Wufei, to everyone surprise hugged her back. When everyone saw this they all stopped and stared at Wufei. Wufei backed away from Amy as soon as he saw that everyone was looking at him. Now Serena was really trying to keep her cool, but how can you with such a cute guy standing right there in front of her (A.N. I know I couldn't *sigh* I love Quatre) Finally, she threw her arms around his neck. Quatre was a little surprised he had a feeling she would, but she took so long to he didn't think she would.  
"OKAY EVERYONE STOP HUGGING!!!" yelled Rini  
"I'M NOT HUGGING HER, I'M TRYING TO GET HER OFF ME!!!" Heero yelled back. Lita let go.   
"I'm sorry, Heero I just got so carried away." Said Lita  
"Yeah we are sorry too." Everyone else said as they let go.  
" GW boys we need to talk." Said Heero. They all followed Heero. Duo was pouting because he had to stop hugging Raye.  
" Guys, what should we do?" Heero asked, he folded his arms and waited for his friends to answer. "Well?" Duo and Quatre looked at each other and grinned.  
" We should stay and hang out with the girls!" they both exclaimed in unison.  
" That's a possibility." Said Heero thoughtfully. He looked at the other two guys. Trowa shrugged his shoulders.  
" That's fine with me." They all looked at Wufei.  
" I hate being put on the spot." He muttered. " Fine lets go."  
"YAY!" Duo and Quatre were jumping up and down. They walked out of their "hiding spot".   
" Um.. girls?" Duo started  
"Do you mind if we hang out with you?" Quatre finished with a friendly smile on his face. The girls all looked at one another, and then they all got these big grins on their faces.  
" Of course you can!" they all shouted. Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Trowa stated to follow the girls. Wufei was still in the store.  
"Come on Wufei." Rini said. Wufei didn't move. "WUFEI, NOW!!!" Wufei jumped when Rini yelled at him. He followed her outside the store. The rest were out there waiting for them. Amy walked up to Rini.   
"Thanks Rini." She whispered in her ear.  
"No prob." Rini whispered back.  
The group walked around the mall for a while but pretty soon they got tired of Duo, who was singing the Sailor Moon theme song through out the ENTIRE mall, over and over again, you would think that it wouldn't be all that bad. Well, it wasn't until Quatre, Serena and Raye started singing it too. (A.N. think about this for a sec. What kind of looks are people giving this small group of singing anime stars?)   
" SHUTUP!!!!" Heero and Wufei yelled at them. Duo, Serena, Quatre, and Raye all stopped and stared at Heero and Wufei.  
" NO!!!!" They yelled back. They started singing again, but louder this time.  
"Nice going guys." Trowa said, very sarcastically, Heero shot Trowa a "patented death glare" (to make it short) Trowa shut up.  
" Hey guys, why don't we go somewhere where they can make noise, but they will regret it." Said Amy, staring at sign that said " Laser Tag Shootout, come and test your shooting skills."  
"Good idea, Amy." Lita said. "Hey guys, come here." Duo, Raye, Serena and Quatre ran over.  
"Do you want to go play Laser Tag?" Mina asked.  
"That would be very fun!" Raye said. Serena yawned.  
" I'm to tired to run around, if we could go home and rest and then meet you guys at the laser tag place I would go." Serena said, she yawned again.  
" That's sounds good." Trowa said. He glanced at Heero and Wufei. Duo got on his knees, in front of Wufei and Heero.  
" Please, please, please." He begged them. Wufei looked annoyed.  
" Get up, I will go." Wufei snapped, then he rolled his eyes as if to say "why me" Duo looked at Heero  
" I don't care as long as you guys will shut up." Heero said.   
" Good we will meet there at about six." Quatre said glancing at his watch. Serena was about to fall over asleep.  
" Ummm.. can we go now?" she asked.  
" Sure Serena, we can go." Raye said smiling at her. The girls said bye to the guys and walked out to the car.  
" Serena, I don't want you driving right now, you will fall asleep at the wheel." Amy joked. So Serena got in the back and Mina took the wheel.  
****~0~****   
" I get to drive!!" Duo yelled  
"Race ya for it." Quatre replied.  
" Your on!" Duo said "on your mark, get set, GO!!!" Duo and Quatre started running. Quatre was in the lead when Wufei came out of nowhere. He grinned at Quatre and Duo and ran past them.  
" Hey, that's not fair!" they both yelled at him. They tried to pass Wufei but he was to fast.  
" Whoever gets there next gets shotgun." Duo shouted. This time Duo was in the lead but again out of nowhere someone ran past them, it was Heero this time.  
" Gosh you guys are not any fun.' Duo complained.  
" Oh yes we are." Said Trowa, who was catching up with them. " We're taking you to see your girlfriends aren't we."  
"We can drive ourselves, thank you very much, you don't have to take us if you don't want to." Duo argued back. Heero was about to rip both there heads off.  
" Will the both of you PLEASE SHUTUP!!!" Heero yelled at them. Duo and Trowa both looked at Heero.  
" Gosh Heero" Quatre said " you've been in a bad mood all day, what's up?"  
" Well, I was fine until Lita started hanging all over me." Duo gave Heero on of those " I know you liked it" looks.  
" Lighten up, man. At least is wasn't Relina." Heero turned around and did a little "gagging" noise with his throat.  
" Don't even mention that name, you know I hate her." He said  
" I hate to interrupt, but if we don't step on it, we are going to meet some people that I am positive you don't want to talk to." Said Wufei pointing. The boys looked in the direction that Wufei was pointing in. Relina, Catherine, Hilde, and Dorothy were running towards them. All the guys' faces looked like this: 0_0.  
" Oh crap" Heero complained. "Get in the car now!!" All the boys piled into the car.   
" Wufei, step on it, I am not in the mood to talk to Dorothy today!" Quatre said. Duo and a Trowa looked at Quatre.  
" Quatre, can I ask you one simple question?" Duo asked " Are you ever in the mood to talk to Dorothy?"  
" Yea, are you?' Trowa asked. Quatre had on a guilty face.  
" To be honest, no, not ever, I dislike her, very much." He answered back.  
" Wow, Quatre I never thought id see the day when you would come right out and say you didn't like someone." Heero said. Quatre shrugged his shoulders.  
" Me nether, but I don't like Dorothy." He said with guilt in his voice. Heero laughed.  
" Well, now you have Serena to keep Dorothy away." He said snickering.  
" Ya, I guess your right." Quatre said looking out the window. Heero looked confused.  
" I am? "  
" He is?" Duo said confused. Quatre nodded his head. Duo shrugged his shoulders and looked out the other window.  
****~0~****  
"Serena, you have an hour to sleep, okay." Mina said. Serena had just walked in the house carrying the Quatre doll. Raye saw the doll.  
" Hey, Serena where are the other dolls?" She asked. Serena held out the bag she was carrying. Raye took it and took the Duo doll out and put it away.  
" I'm gonna go sleep now, thank you very much." Serena yawned. She walked up the stairs and into her room. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.  



	4. laser tag

"OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!!" Duo was running around the house screaming like a girl.  
" It really doesn't matter Duo." Heero said. He was polishing his gun, AGAIN. Duo was still running around screaming. Wufei looked disgusted.  
"You disgrace me, Duo." Duo ran up to Wufei.  
" WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR?" Wufei looked at Duo.  
" None of your beeswax." Wufei answered. Quatre came out of the kitchen.  
"I knew we shouldn't have given that soda." He said with a sigh. Trowa had just came in from outside.  
" Duo, calm down." He said taking of his coat.  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YE-  
"BOTH OF YOU, SHUTUP!" Heero and Wufei were glaring at them, Quatre had this look on his face: -.-'  
"Come on guys we only have half an hour till we have to split." Quatre said getting up from his chair.  
****~0~****  
  
  
" SERENA WAKE UP, NOW!!" Mina and Amy were shaking Serena awake.  
" Wha-what." Said Serena rubbing her head.  
" We kinda let you sleep in a little longer than we should have." Amy said  
"We only have 15 min.s till we have to go." Mina said( ^-^')  
" AYEEEEEE!" Serena was up and out of bed before they could tell her that they had already picked out what she was going to wear.  
" Serena wait." Mina said  
" WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!?" said Serena, who was panicking.  
" This." Said Amy handing Serena a Pink Sweater and some Blue jeans.  
" Oh, okay. Did you guys pick this out?" She asked taking the Clothes.  
" Yes we did, now hurry." Amy said. Serena ran on to the bathroom. Raye and Lita came in.  
" Did you get her up?" Lita asked. Mina got up and put the blankets and pillows back on Serena's bed.  
" Ya, we did." She said. Just then Serena came out of the bathroom.  
" You ready to go, Serena?" Raye asked. Serena smiled.  
" Yep, lets go."  
****~0~****  
" Why can't I ever drive?" Duo complained. Heero got into the drivers seat.  
" Cause, I don't trust you, that's why." Heero explained  
" But the drivers ed teacher said I was very good." He said. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"Only because you threatened to crush him with your gundam." He said. Duo was going to argue back but he didn't want to be yelled at, for the fifth time today. Trowa got in front. Heero started the car and they were on their way.  
****~0~****  
" This is going to be fun.' Said Mina, who was hopping her way to the car.  
" Yes it is." Lita said. "Hold on, where's Serena?"  
(Back in the house) "Rini, you have to stay with Molly, please." Serena pleaded. Rini had tears in her eyes. Serena sighed. "If you stay here I will bring them back to see you, okay." Rini's eyes lit up.  
" Okay!" She smiled. Serena gave Rini a hug and thanked Molly before she went outside.  
"There you are, Serena." Amy said. Serena smiled.  
"Sorry, Rini wanted to come." She replied.  
"What did you do to get her to stay?" Lita asked. They all got in the car.  
" I told her I would bring them back to see her." She said as she put her seatbelt on.  
" Oh I see." Raye said. " umm… Serena, can I have the keys?" Serena laughed.  
" Opps, ya here."  
" Thanxs."  
****~0~****   
" Well this is going to be fun." said Duo with an evil grin on his face. Quatre looked around.  
" There isn't very many people here, is there?" He said. Wufei crossed his arms crossed his chest.  
"So, what's your point?' He asked. Quatre shrugged his shoulders  
'Donno."   
" Hi guys." Serena said as they walked in to the place. The guys turned around. Serena and the gang had just walked through the door.   
"Hey!" They said. Raye looked at her watch.  
" Are you guys ready to play?" She asked. Duo got the evil grin back on his face.  
" Lets go." Amy said. They all went and got their tickets and went in. Wufei did not want to listen to the rules, but they had to.  
' Do you want to have teams?' Lita asked. Duo and Quatre looked at all of them.  
" Ya, lets have teams." Quatre said. He looked at Serena.  
" Okay, I get Duo!" Raye said grabbing Duos arm. Duo beamed.  
" I feel loved." He said. Wufei walked over to Amy.  
" Wanna be my teammate?' He asked. Amy smiled  
" Sure, I would love to. She replied.   
" Hey Serena, wanna be my partner?" Quatre asked. Serena looked very happy.  
" Of course I do!" she replied. Quatre beamed.  
" Do you feel loved too, Quatre?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded his head. Serena and Raye giggled.  
" Heero, can I be your partner please?" Lita asked. Heero looked surprised.  
' Why not.' He said. Mina looked at Trowa.  
" Okay, I'll be your partner." He said. Mina smiled.  
" Okay lets go!' Duo said. He grabbed a vest and handed one to Raye. Everyone else got theirs on and got ready for the instructor to say that they could go. As soon as he said they could go. The teams were on their way.  
" How do you work this thing?" Wufei asked Amy. Amy laughed.  
" Here let me show you.' Amy showed him how to use the gun.  
"Oh I see." All of a sudden Wufei's vest started to light up and make noises.  
" Holy crap, what happened?" He asked startled. Amy was laughing.   
" I take it you have never played laser tag before, you got shot.  
" MWAHAHAHAHA!!" Duo laughed. Wufei glared at him. Duo grabbed Raye's hand and ran off. Right before they were out of sight Raye shot Amy.  
"You watch that corner and I will watch this corner, okay?" Lita asked. Heero had a serious look on his face.  
"Mission Accepted." He replied. Lita gave him a funny look.  
" This isn't Gundam Wing you know." She laughed. Heero looked at her.  
"Just watch your corner." He said.   
" Okay."  
" Shhh." Said Serena. Quatre turned and peered past a corner. Serena peered over him. They could see Duo and Raye.  
" On the count of three we both shoot at them, okay?" He said. Serena nodded her head. " One, two, three.' They both jumped put and started shooting Raye and Duo. All of a sudden they saw Trowa and Mina coming towards them. They all started shooting at each other. Quatre grabbed Serena's hand and ran out into a hall.  
"That was fun." Said Serena smiling. Quatre smiled at her.  
"Ya, it was, lets go find Wufei and Amy." He said. He didn't notice that Serena had bent down to tie her shoe; he went down the hall thinking that Serena was behind him.  
" Trowa are you having fun?" Mina asked a sitting Trowa. He looked up at her.  
"Sure I am, why do you ask?" Mina looked around. She shrugged her shoulders. Trowa stood up.  
" I was just wondering." She answered. She looked at Trowa to see if he believed her. He didn't.  
"Quatre, where are you?" Serena asked nervously. She was lost in the top of the tower and she couldn't find her way down. " Quatre?" She said quietly. Then she got this evil grin on her face.  
  
" I am going to find the one named Duo." Wufei said. Amy looked around with her gun. "I WILL DESTROY HIM!! MWAHAHAHA!!" Wufei yelled. Amy was surprised.  
" Uhhh.. Wufei, are you okay?" She asked. Wufei looked embarrassed. Amy smiled at him. " Its okay, I promise I wont tell anyone."  
  
"I hear someone coming." Raye said clutching her gun. Duo looked around.  
" It's Quatre, hold on, where is Serena?" He asked. Quatre saw Duo.   
"You guys haven't seen Serena have you?" He asked. Raye looked at him.  
" You lost her?" She asked. Quatre nodded his head. Raye threw up her arms. " You must be pretty good at losing people." She said sarcastically.  
" Can you guys just help me find her, please?" He asked. Duo looked at Raye.  
" Fine we'll help you find her." They said. They started searching.  
  
" The time is almost up." Said Mina checking her watch. Trowa stood guard at their hiding spot. Mina yawned.  
" You tired?" Trowa asked. Mina nodded. Just then the buzzer rang, Mina got up and headed for the door. Trowa grabbed her hand. "Hold on a minute." Mina stopped. "What did you mean when you asked me if I was bored?" He asked. Mina looked down.  
" You looked like you were bored so I asked." Mina said. She went to the door everyone was there but Serena.  
" Where's Serena?" Lita asked. Quatre was talking to the instructor. Then he ran in.  
" Serena, can you hear me!!" He yelled.  
" I can hear you just fine." Someone said behind him. Quatre turned around. There was Serena, smiling like nothing had happened  
" How long have you been down here?" He asked. She smiled.  
"`Bout twenty minutes. Not long." She replied. Quatre looked at her.  
" Your not mad are you?" He asked. Serena shook her head.  
"No I'm not, but Rini will be if you don't come see her." She said as she grabbed Quatre's hand.  
  
" Rini, I'm home." Serena called as she walked in the front door of their house.  
" Serena!!" Rini yelled as she jumped into Serena's arms. The others walked in and Rini got down and jumped into Wufei's arms. Amy smiled.  
" Looks like Rini likes you Wufei." Duo said as he sat on the couch. Rini yawned.   
" Thanks again Molly." Serena said, as she paid Molly.  
" Rini, you can stay up until I get home, okay." Said Serena, picking up her keys.  
" Where are you going, Serena?" Quatre asked.  
" I have to take Molly back to her house, you can come if you want to." Serena said heading for the door. Quatre jumped up and followed Serena and Molly out the door.  
"Was Rini good, Molly?" Serena asked. Molly smiled.  
" She was sulking for a while but after that she was great." Serena was relived. Quatre stuck his head in between the seats. He looked at Molly and then at Serena. Then he stuck his hand though the seats and turned on the radio. Quatre told Molly to find a good station. Molly pushed button after button. Finally Serena got tired of Molly changing the stations over and over again.  
"Molly, stop it, its very annoying, please." Said Serena turning on a station. The song was "More than that" by Backstreet Boys. Serena and Molly started singing. Quatre sat back and listened to the girls.  
" Here we are, Molly." Said Serena as she drove up to Molly's house.  
" Bye, Serena bye, uhhh."  
" Quatre."   
"Oh right, bye Quatre."   
Molly ran into her house and Quatre climbed in the front. Serena started driving home.  
" Serena, you have a very pretty singing voice." Quatre said. Serena blushed.  
" Thanks Quatre." She said as she Turned into her drive way.  
When they got into the house, they went into the living room. Rini was asleep in Wufei's arms.  
" Hi guys, Wufei do you want me to take her?" Serena asked. Wufei nodded. Serena went and picked up Rini from Wufei's arms.  
" Thanks, Serena." Wufei replied. Serena smiled and walked into Rini's room.  
Duo yawned. "I'm tired."   
"Me too." Said Quatre. All the girls had a guy to sit next to, but they didn't touch them or anything, just because of what happened at the mall. Serena came out of Rini's room and sat next to Quatre on the couch. She yawned.   
"You guys can go home if you want." Raye said. Duo looked at Raye.  
"Do you want us to go?"  
"No, of course not." Raye said softly. Duo smiled and put his arm around Raye.  
Lita yawned. Heero looked at her.  
" She's very cute." He thought. " Much cuter than Relina, defiantly." He thought it wouldn't hurt so he put his arm around Lita. Lita looked surprised. She looked at Heero. He smiled at her. She smiled back and relaxed. Mina got up and went into the kitchen. Serena and Amy followed her. Mina sat on the counter; Serena and Amy sat on the table.  
" So Amy, is Wufei anything like you thought he would be?" Mina asked  
" Well no. He's a lot nicer then what I expected." She answered. Mina and Serena looked surprised.  
" Really?" Serena asked. Amy nodded her head.  
" That's really cool Amy. How about you, Serena?"  
" Quatre is soo cute. He's nice and cares about other people. In other words he's perfect." She replied. " How about you, Mina, what do you think of Trowa?"  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were listening though the kitchen door. Wufei and Quatre were beaming. Trowa was trying to hear what Lita was saying.  
" I love Trowa, he's very nice and he's so cute." Said Mina. Trowa beamed. The girls talked for a while longer and then the got up and started for the door. The guys didn't know they were coming. Mina opened the door and the three guys fell onto the floor.  
" Hee.. Hi Serena." Quatre said. Serena smiled.  
" Umm… you probably wondering why we are here, right?" Wufei asked.  
" Yea, we are." Amy said "but we are going o help you up first." Amy grabbed Wufei's hand and pulled him up. Serena and Mina helped Quatre and Trowa up. They three guys sat at the table.  
" Start talking." Mina said. The boys looked at one another.  
" We were curious." Quatre said. Trowa and Wufei nodded their head in agreement.  
" Really." Mina said.  
" How much did you hear?" Serena asked. The guys all got guilty looks on their faces.  
" A lot." Trowa confessed.   
" How much is a lot?" Amy asked.  
" All of it." Wufei said quietly. The girls looked at each other. They whispered for a while.  
" Okay, since you know what we think of you, you have to tell us what you think of us." Mina said. They guys hesitated.  
" Do we have to?" Wufei asked. Quatre looked at Serena. Mina looked at all the girls.   
" No, I guess not." Amy sighed. Serena got up and went out of the kitchen, Amy and Mina followed. The guys stayed in the kitchen.  
" Maybe we should have told them." Trowa stated. Quatre sighed.  
" I would have, I mean, I wouldn't want to make them mad or anything."  
" Yea, I guess you're right." Wufei said. Then they got up and left the kitchen.  
  



End file.
